staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Żółw z Szarych Mokradeł, odc. 4 (Turtle swamp, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 2 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 188 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:40 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Paryski buduar (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:05 Wędrówki z europlecakiem - odc. 2/13; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Jarosław Kaczyński, 2. Bronisław Komorowski txt - str.777 13:05 Kabaretowa alternatywa; program satyryczny 13:30 Don Matteo IV - Torba, odc. 9 (Don Matteo IV, La vallgia); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1821 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1822 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5060 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5060); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Mistrzyni kierownicy (Fast Girl); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Skaczące fasolki, odc. 14 (Up and down); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:03 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Bohemia 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F Urugwaj - Ghana (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F Urugwaj - Ghana 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:55 Polskie sprawy; program publicystyczny 23:10 Potwór z mokradeł (Swamp Devil); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 00:50 Kruk 3: Zbawienie (The Crow: Salvation); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999) 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Drużbowie (Best Men); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 05:40 Fitness club - odc. 12/26; serial TVP 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 7/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 8/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bronisław Komorowski, 2. Jarosław Kaczyński 07:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Katarzyna Cerekwicka 11:00 Czarodziejskie buty Jimmy'ego (There is only one Jimmy Grimble); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 12:50 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 1/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 13:55 Dom - odc. 6/25 - Nosić swoją skórę - txt - str.777 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Brazylia (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Brazylia 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Gorący temat 18:45 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Hit Dekady; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Moja Bar Micwa (Keeping up with the Steins); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Brazylia 02:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Aktualności 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Z kamerą na wakacje 17:00 Magazyn katolicki 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 19:24 TELEZAKUPY 19:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 112; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 00:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:08 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 00:35 Prawdziwe psy - Krzysiek i Sławek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Tęczowy naród (Ranibow Nation 2010); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 03:17 Przyszłość złudzeń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:27 Kawaleria powietrzna - Bitwa z piecykiem czyli wojna o pokój; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Sie macie ludzie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:29 Klinika cudów - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (157) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (10) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (10) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur (54) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Daleko od noszy 2 (5) - serial komediowy 11.50 Rodzina zastępcza (149, 150) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (10) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (10) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (151, 152) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (17) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (78) - serial komediowy 20.00 Wakacje rodziny Johnsonów - komedia, USA 2004 22.05 Cywilizacja jaszczurów - film SF, USA 2004 23.50 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (5) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (5) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (5) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (13) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny - film przygodowy, USA 2001 23.00 Historia przemocy - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2005 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Tajemnice Smallville (13) - serial SF 03.45 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów 2 - komedia, USA 2004 left|thumb|79x79px 4:55 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 53, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 140, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Zamiana Żon - Wilnerowie/Rychterowie - odc. 7, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 55, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 114, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 34, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 141, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Tatarkowie/Wałęzowie - odc. 8, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 56, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 21:00 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 1, Polska 2009 21:30 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 2, Polska 2009 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Nagie kłamstwa - film erotyczny, USA 2000 0:30 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 Blur: For One Night Only - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 91 5:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 685 6:15 Mamy cię! 7:35 Życie na fali Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 8:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 3 9:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 10:25 Telezakupy 12:15 Apetyt na kasę 13:15 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 109 14:15 Mamy cię! 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 82 Sezon: 6 16:05 Życie na fali Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 18:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 3 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 6 20:05 Pancho Villa we własnej osobie 22:30 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 23:25 Legenda telewizji 1:20 Arkana magii 3:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 3 - Figlarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 23 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Rock non-stop; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Pstrąg na niebiesko; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 691; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zobaczyć piosenkę i... Gala 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Jerozolima pamięta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Benefis - Romualda Lipko (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Warkocz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047* - Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1468; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Koncert Galowy konkursu piosenek A. Osieckiej "Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (92); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham kino; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Joanna Kreft, Jerzy Trela, Maria Chwalibóg, Stanisław Niedbalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Pieśń triumfującej miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Wysocki, Andrzej May, Jerzy Jogałła, Tadeusz Minc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 4/19* - Czerwono-zielona papuga; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Duże dzieci - (19); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 4/11* - Na tropie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka (XXI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Wrocław 2000); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do VIPO 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do VIPO 16.00 Eurodance 16.35 Koncert życzeń 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Charlotte Link: Przerwane milczenie - film fabularny, Niemcy 2006 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Doktor Judym - polski film fabularny, 1975 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Eurodance 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Miasto mam 02.35 Wakacje z TVS 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do LŚS 03.45 A nom sie to podobo 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Eurodance 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 08:25 Złote transmisje - MŚ w piłce nożnej 1978 - Polska - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Bergen (dz. 2); STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Tauron Azoty Tarnów; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Brazylia (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Brazylia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F Urugwaj - Ghana (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F Urugwaj - Ghana; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Peru 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 18:00 Serwis zagraniczny Jacka Pałasińskiego 18:15 Czas decyzji 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Czas decyzji 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 0:00 Dokument w TVN 24 1:00 Serwis informacyjny 1:25 Reporterzy 1:45 Kalejdoskop 2:05 Dokument w TVN 24 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:30 Prosto z Polski 4:25 Supermeteo 4:30 Portfel 4:45 Dokument w TVN 24 5:00 Polska i świat 5:25 Bilans tygodnia 5:35 Maja w ogrodzie 5:52 Akademia ogrodnika 5:54 Supermeteo 6:00 Prosto z Polski left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Pieniądze od rana 8:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Pieniądze od rana 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:30 Biznes lunch 13:30 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:00 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Biznes lunch 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:30 Bilans tygodnia 20:00 Firma 20:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 21:30 90 minut 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 90 minut 1:00 Plansze biznesowe left|thumb|79x79px 8:30 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 9:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - najciekawsze wydarzenia z 2009 roku 9:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - prezentacja zespołów 10:30 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 11:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Liege - Bastogne - Liege 12:15 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 6. etap 13:15 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 7. etap 13:45 Kolarstwo - Giro d'Italia - 19. etap: Brescia - Aprica 14:30 Kolarstwo - Giro d'Italia - 21 etap: Werona - Werona - jazda indywidualna na czas 15:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - najciekawsze wydarzenia z 2009 roku 15:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Wiadomości z piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w RPA - program informacyjny 15:45 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - najciekawsze wydarzenia z 2009 roku 16:45 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Włoszech - mecz fazy grupowej: Szwajcaria - Francja 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 18:05 Wiadomości z piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w RPA - program informacyjny 18:15 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Włoszech - mecz fazy grupowej: Portugalia - Włochy 19:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 19:05 Wiadomości z piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w RPA - program informacyjny 19:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 20:05 Wiadomości z piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w RPA - program informacyjny 20:15 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów w Irlandii 21:15 Bowling - Zawody z cyklu PBA Tour w USA 22:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 22:35 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 23:10 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 23:45 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - najciekawsze wydarzenia z 2009 roku 0:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - prezentacja zespołów 0:30 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 1:00 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 1:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 7:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Francji - mecz fazy grupowej: Portugalia - Polska 8:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Francji - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Hiszpania 9:00 Motocross - Mistrzostwa Świata na Łotwie 10:00 Trial - Mistrzostwa Świata w Wielkiej Brytanii 11:00 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Francji - mecz fazy grupowej: Hiszpania - Polska 11:30 Futbol australijski - Australian Football Magazyn - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Sporty ekstremalne - Zawody z cyklu Dew Tour w Bostonie - 2. dzień 13:30 Rajdy samochodowe - International Rally Challenge 14:00 Wyścigi endurance - Mistrzostwa Świata na Słowacji 14:30 Trial - Mistrzostwa Świata Wielka Brytania 15:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Włoszech - mecz fazy grupowej: Azerbejdżan - Czechy 16:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Bowling - Zawody z cyklu PBA Tour w USA 18:00 Wyścigi endurance - Mistrzostwa Świata na Słowacji 18:30 Żużel - Grand Prix Polski 19:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Softball - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet w Wenezueli - mecz fazy play-off 21:00 Softball - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet w Wenezueli - mecz fazy play-off 22:00 Piłka nożna plażowa - Europejska Liga Beach Soccera we Włoszech - mecz fazy grupowej: Szwajcaria - Francja 23:00 Trial - Mistrzostwa Świata w Wielkiej Brytanii 0:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 1:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Argentyna 9:10 Żużel - Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Lakeside Hammers 11:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Argentyna 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Chiny - Włochy 15:30 Boks 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Serbia - Francja 19:00 Boks 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Egipt - USA 22:10 Boks 0:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon 9:10 Boks 11:20 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn sportowy 11:50 Boks 13:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon - kronika 14:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Rosja 19:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 21:30 Biało-czerwone mundiale - magazyn piłkarski 22:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 0:20 Magazyn piłki ręcznej - magazyn sportowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Moje siostry Odcinek: 74 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 75 13:00 Pod przykrywką Odcienk: 3 14:00 Mroczny rycerz Odcinek: 5 15:05 Dom na sprzedaż 17:05 Czynnik PSI Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 3 18:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 5 19:05 Pod przykrywką Odcinek: 4 20:15 Podniebny terror 22:10 Na tropie zbrodni Odcinek: 13 23:10 Lub czasopisma 23:25 Komandosi Odcinek: 20Sezon: 4 0:35 Namiętność i zdrada 2:05 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Długi weekend 9:20 Enid 10:50 Tatarak 12:20 Wojna państwa Rose 14:20 Sposób na blondynkę 16:20 Niebieski słoń 17:45 Pożegnania 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 21 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Skazani na siebie 23:05 Wróg publiczny numer 1 Odcinek: 1 1:00 Zdrajca 2:55 Go Fast 4:25 Niewidome miłości 5:25 Milion za Laurę left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Jestem na tak 7:45 Na planie Odcinek: 27 8:10 Zupełnie jak miłość 9:55 Siedem dusz 11:55 Wielki stary dom 13:30 Flirt z czterdziestką 14:55 Król Wilhelm 16:20 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 18:10 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 79 18:40 Opowieść Mary 20:25 Sceptyk 22:00 Jak to się robi w Ameryce Odcinek: 7 22:30 Trzy igły 0:35 Anakonda 2:05 Ojcze nasz. Krew z krwi 4:00 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 79 4:25 Haker left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 6:25 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 6:50 Małolaty na obozie 8:20 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż 10:05 Pan dmu 11:40 Mały Zizou 13:25 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 13:50 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 14:15 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów 15:45 Fighter: kochaj i walcz 17:25 Bruce i Lloyd dorywają Smarta 18:40 Jak żyć 20:15 Podryw II 22:00 Czysta krew Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 22:55 Dochodzenie 0:30 Jestem, bo jesteśmy 1:55 8 mm 3:50 Odwrócić przeznaczenie 5:25 Na planie Odcinek: 27 left|thumb|79x79px 6:30 Bia Odcinek: 59 6:50 Basebalista Odcinek: 25 7:15 Prawo do narodzin Odcinek: 130 7:45 Top shop 19:00 Czarna perła Odcinek: 120 19:50 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 30 20:45 Z nienawiści, z miłości 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Porno TV 23:20 Mocna ekstaza 23:30 Sex TV 23:40 Porno TV 23:50 Zaniedbywane 0:10 Porno TV 0:20 Reflex 0:30 Sex TV 0:45 Porno TV 1:00 Seks show 1:15 Pornoteka 1:20 Zaniedbywane 1:25 Kraina rozkoszy 1:50 Seks show 2:00 Kraina rozkoszy 4:30 Flirt na żywwo 4:45 Igraszki 5:00 Nocne figle 5:15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:10 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 5:40 WP.tv - program rozrywkowy 6:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 6:30 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 6:50 WP.tv - program rozrywkowy 7:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 7:45 Pogoda - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 7:50 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 8:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn 9:00 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 9:05 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:10 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 9:15 WP.TV - celebryci - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 9:25 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 9:30 Ezo TV - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn 15:55 iTV poleca - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:05 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:25 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:40 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:50 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:55 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 17:45 Short Cut - program muzyczny, Polska 2010 18:00 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:05 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:10 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 18:15 Makijkaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 18:25 iTV poleca - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:35 Michael Jachson - Życie, muzyka ismutek - program muzyczny, Polska 2009 19:00 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:05 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:10 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:20 Milioneria off - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:30 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 19:35 PittBulek - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:40 Star News - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:50 World Fashion - program rozrykowy, Polska 2010 20:00 Ezo TV - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:00 World Fashion - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:05 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Parot 6:30 Kocha, nie kocha 7:00 Power Lista 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Zrywacz 8:50 VIVA na plaży 9:00 Top1 lista 10:00 Tip-Top lista 10:45 Parot 10:50 VIVA na plaży 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Zrywacz 11:50 VIVA na plaży 12:00 Parot 12:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:50 VIVA na plaży 13:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Odcinek: 9 14:00 Viva Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VIVAMOVIE 17:00 Download Shop 18:00 4 Girls Only 19:00 Hot or Not Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:00 Making The Band Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 21:00 Tip-Top lista - podsumowanie tygodnia 22:00 Top1 lista 23:00 Viva Night Spot 0:00 Sexi Viva 1:00 10 na 10 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock your baby 9:00 Pop chart 10:00 Wczoraj i dziś 11:00 Music for the Masses 12:00 VH1 Hits 13:00 VH1 kontra 14:00 VH1 Hitters 15:00 Pop Chart 16:00 VH1 Hits 17:00 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 17:25 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 17:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 18:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 18:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 19:00 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 19:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 19:50 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 8 20:15 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 8 20:40 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 21:05 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 21:30 Byle do przodu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:55 Byle do przodu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 22:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 8 22:45 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 8 23:10 Zwariowany świat Malcolma Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 23:35 Zwariowany świat Malcolma Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 0:00 Byle do przodu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:30 Byle do przodu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 1:00 VH1 Hits left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Kto się w tobie kocha 14:00 Week 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 17:00 Hit Me 17:30 Non Stop Hits 18:00 Imię drugiej połówki 18:30 Parowanie 19:00 Week 20:00 Hit Me 20:20 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Dance lista 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny4fun left|thumb|79x79px 8:00 Program dnia 8:05 Media w edukacji Odcinek: 9 8:55 Media w edukacji Odcinek: 10 9:48 Widok z orbity 10:00 Edukacja zdrowotna Odcinek: 13 10:50 Edukacja zdrowotna Odcinek: 14 11:40 Pomóż potrąconym 11:56 Program dnia 11:57 Świat podczerwieni 12:10 Podstawy marketingu Odcinek: 9 13:00 Podstawy marketingu Odcinek: 10 13:50 Filtry 14:00 Futuris "Wirtualna rzeczywistość" 14:08 Z górnej półki Odcinek: 12 14:10 Kręta nić DNA 14:30 Mazowsze Chopina 14:51 Album wilanowski "Wazy Stanisława Kostki-Potockiego" 15:01 Enigma - sukces poznańskich matematyków 15:22 Matematyczne skrzypce 15:34 Tajemnica meteorytu "Morasko" 15:50 Tajemnicza powierzchnia 16:10 Projekt Europejski MAGMANet 16:22 Futuris "Microdrone - latający robot" 16:32 Futuris "Roboty" 16:42 Futuris "Tkaniny techniczne" 16:49 Program dnia 16:50 Pomóż potrąconym 17:07 Świat nanotechnologii 17:35 Sen 17:49 Widok z orbity 18:01 Na naukę jest zawsze pora 18:10 Polski Spitsbergen 18:35 Śladami tsunami 18:52 Tajemnica meteorytu "Morasko" 19:08 Projekt Europejski MAGMANet 19:20 Enigma - sukces poznańskich matematyków 19:41 Matematyczne skrzypce 19:54 Graffiti 20:05 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu UAM 20:21 Tropem Tajemnic Tarnowa 20:59 Fizyka wokół nas 21:19 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu UAM 21:32 Pastylki z pamięcią 21:43 Kręta nić DNA 22:03 Poskromiciele ognia 22:25 Mikroświat inaczej 22:41 Kolegium Europejskie im. Jana Pawła II w Gnieźnie 22:51 Filtry 23:00 Media w edukacji Odcinek: 9 23:50 Media w edukacji Odcinek: 10 0:40 Edukacja zdrowotna Odcinek: 13 1:30 Edukacja zdrowotna Odcinek: 14 2:20 Podstawy marketingu Odcinek: 9 3:10 Podstawy marketingu Odcinek: 10 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2010 roku